gtafandomcom-20200222-history
Seven-70
|related = }} The Dewbauchee Seven-70 is a two-door coupé featured in Grand Theft Auto Online as part of the continuation of the Further Adventures in Finance and Felony update. Design ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' Being a Dewbuachee vehicle, the vehicle is based on an , specifically the . The overall design takes influence from said vehicle, seen particularly in the greenhouse area, side profiling and wheel-spoke design. The car also takes a large amount of influence from the in the frontal fascia, seen significantly in the front grille and its element design as well loosely seen in its headlights (albeit smaller in size). In the front profiling, the car features many grille elements, with a significant curve running from the wings of the car down to the base of the front, supporting two vertical elements of the main grille. Below this is a carbon-fibre splitter. The Seven-70 has LED headlamps with carbon-fibre bezel interior and LED strips running down the outer-side of the lamp. By stock, the vehicle has three grilles positioned on the hood; one centralized at the front directly behind the car emblem, and two just above the car's front wings. The car's belt line down the side of the car remains straight until reaching the B pillar, where it splits to form a character line which results in the large curved boot of the car. Rather than the One-77's strake lines on the side of the car, the Seven-70 has a simple sharp groove down the side, which is similar to that found on the F12berlinetta. This groove forms as part of a fender vent/gill which runs inline with the curvature of the front wing, directly behind the front wheels. The line formed as part of the door pillar is also based on the One-77's. Behind the side window is a small window channel followed by a much smaller window which ignores the typical curved shape found on other sports cars. The vehicle has a carbon-fibre roof. The rear fascia is slightly different from most other Dewbauchee vehicles, removing its signature C-shaped rear lights. In replacement, the car gains much smaller rear lights. The rear window is rather small and is once again based on the One-77's. The Seven-70 has twin exit, twin exhausts with chrome circular exhaust tips with carbon-fibre-grille exhaust housing, all positioned behind the rear wheels. Also on the rear is a large 6-element, carbon-fibre diffuser, with a central grille splitting the diffuser in half below the rear license plate in an inset body panel. The interior of the car is the same as that found in the Rapid GT and 9F. Current Design Gallery Performance ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' The car is a high performing car for its class but still doesn't qualify into the Supers class for its suffice in power and acceleration, although the car has a very high top speed. The car has a relatively heavy weight and, along with its RWD drivetrain, means it lacks fast acceleration that other sports cars (and supercars) may have. It is slightly heavier than the Rapid GT, but still lighter than the 4-door Exemplar and the 2-door Massacro. The car has a 6 speed gearbox which gives it much more potential in speed, whereas a few other sports cars have only 5 speed gearboxes. GTA Online Overview Modifications ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The car can be fitted with numerous spoilers. Image Gallery Seven-70-GTAO-LegendaryMS.jpg|The Seven-70 as seen on Legendary Motorsport. Locations ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *Can be purchased from Legendary Motorsport for $695,000. Trivia ''Grand Theft Auto Online'' *The name "Seven-70" is clearly a play on "One-77", the car which it is based on, and is simply reversed. *The description of the car references to the limited production of just 77 (relating to the car's number) One-77's. See Also *Massacro - Another Dewbauchee vehicle with similar styling cues. Navigation }} Category:Sports Cars Category:Sports Vehicle Class Category:Vehicles manufactured by Dewbauchee Category:Vehicles Category:Vehicles in GTA Online Category:DLC Character Customization in GTA Online Category:Exclusive Enhanced Version Vehicles in GTA V Category:Coupes